Memory of our Love
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Drew is found by May beaten and unconscious. She takes care of him but something is wrong...more than wrong...will May be able to keep drew alive? Will drew be able to keep the memory of his love? Drew/May ONE SHOT
1. Drew and May: The memory never fades

**this is my May and Drew story lol**

**its just a short thing i put together lol hope you like**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. Well, to some. To others, it was a bloody and a hot day.

Drew, a green-haired boy, laid limply in his own blood. Two competitors whom he had just beaten in a recent contest were standing over him with his blood on their fists and shirts.

Drew was conscious but wished the darkness were take him to a painless state. But no such luck. It was dark even though his eyes were drooped open. Pain enveloped his body.

"You sorry excuse for a pokemon cordinator! I can't even believe I lost to you!" One of them cackled and rammed his foot against Drew's head making Drew's face turn to the bright sunny sky. His eyes still looked soulless. Tears dripped from them. A long time ago he stopped yelling when one of the boys stepped on his neck.

The boys had been humilliated in front of everyone when they lost.Having a big ego and almighty pride, it was only a matter of time until they snapped from the embarrassment. They had never lost until they met Drew and that made them angry. The boys wanted revenge and confronting Drew made them go crazy with fury.

Drew felt his body being lifted half way off the ground. Hands held under his arms and the back of his head leaned against the stomach of one of the boys as he was dragged into a bushy area.

Then the boys ran off with Drew's pokeballs and ribbons.

Blood dripped from Drew's mouth as he tried to speak but no words came out.

All day he laid there...slowly bleeding to death...

.

.

May had just won the contest, but not the way she wanted. Drew, her rival, did not show up.

"That's odd." She said to her friends. "I wonder what kept him."

"Maybe he slept in." Max chuckled.

"No, he Drew's not the type that would. Just yesterday he was here but now he's gone? Maybe there was an emergency." May walked out of the building with her friends.

That's when she saw Roselia with two boys.

"Hey, Roselia is over there. Maybe Drew's nearby." May said and ran over. "I'll meet back up with you guys in a second okay."

May ran up to the boys.

"hey!" She greeted, smiling.

"what do _you_ want?" A boy with red hair sneered.

May reconized them as the ones who lost to Drew yesterday. What were they doing with Roselia and...

"Where's Drew?" May asked.

"How should we know?" The blue haired boy next to the red haired one asked with just as much hate in his tone.

"You have his Roselia." She looked down at Roselia who looked back up at her scared.

"No, this is _our_ pokemon." The blue haired boy chuckled.

"H-have you seen Drew?"

"No! We don't know we're the freak is so lay off!" The red head yelled.

May took a step back and that is when she noticed the blood on their knuckles and shirts. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before.

"Um...okay, Th-thank you, goodbye." May said diverting her eyes to the ground and quickly walked past them leaving Roselia.

The more she walked away the more scared she got. She noticed the small blood trail and she quickly jogged...then ran...after awhile she was franctically bursting with speed following the blood until she saw a large stain of it...she followed the drag marks.

She looked at the bush.

"Drew..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

It was dusk.

She crept up to the bush and pushed aside the twigs.

"D-drew?" She looked in and her eyes widened. "Drew!"

She pulled the body out of the bushes. The sun was sinking fast.

"Drew!" She cupped his cheek and looked down at him heartbroken.

Drew was now unconscious.

.

.

Drew woke up.

May was holding his hand but he was confused and looked around in blackness.

"Who's there?" He asked, squeazing the hand next to him.

May woke up.

"Who's there?..." He asked again.

May had dried tear stains down her cheeks. "Drew..." She whispered. "You're up."

Both of May's hands clasped Drew's hand.

"May? Where am I?"

"In the hospital, Drew. You were...You were..."

Drew sighed, remembering. "Beaten...by those two guys...they stopped me in the park and...and they beat me for winning." Drew was staring blankly head. "My body is sore right now. Are my eyes open?"

"Yes, Drew." May started to cry again.

"I'm blind..." Drew smirked. "That really sucks..." Tears dripped out of his sightless eyes. "Tell me what's wrong with me."

...it was quiet.

"Tell me, May."

..."A broken neck...broken ribs...your left arm...was snapped in half...your loss of eye sight...both of your legs...were broken...scars...bruises...you were a mess, Drew."

Drew stiffened at that last remark.

May was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I hate having to tell you this all the time!"

"May?...What do you mean?"

May scooted close to him. He could feel her body against his and her arms wrapping around him.

May rested her head on his chest and listened to his breathing.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked. His arm awkwardly held her close but was confused.

"Drew...They beat you two years ago. You were in a coma for 15 months afterwards." May held him tighter and he froze.

"What?..."

"Wh-when you woke up from your coma...I thought everything was going to be better again...But everyday you would wake up...and you would lose your memory of the day before. You always think that just yesterday you were beaten. But its been two years. When you fall alseep you forget the day you just lived." May cried having to explain it to him.

"I...I do..."

"You've had to stay in the hospital for eight extra months because you keep hurting yourself!" May cried. "Everytime we tell you about this you hurt yourself! Please don't hurt yourself this time."

Drew's eyes were wide but he could see nothing.

"May..." He started to cry to but silently. "Why are you here?"

"Because Drew...I love you..."

"Do I love you?" He asked. he had always had a huge crush on her but he didn't know if he had told her he loved her yet.

"Do you?" May asked him.

"I...I do...But have I told you before?" He leaned his head to rest against hers as she cuddled closer.

"...everyday..."

"I love you...But _why_ are you here?..." He asked again.

"You say that all the time, you know. It's because you wonder why i waste my life on you."

Drew nodded.

"I'm not wasting my life on you." May smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I love living my life _with_ you."

.

.

It was night again...in a few hours Drew would fall asleep...and wake up without his memory of the day he had just spent with May. He didn't want to loose this precious memory.

"Drew...I love you..." May whispered still laying in his arms.

"I'll always love you, May. But please don't waste your life staying with me. You deserve better." He had to get that off his chest for the tenth time that day.

"You always say that." May sighed.

"When will you listen?"

"Shh, Drew...Just kiss me."

They kissed softly and smiled whispering sweetness into eachothers ears until...Drew fell asleep...

.

.

In the morning, May awoke. She sat up and looked at Drew. She smiled and kissed his lips.

When she pulled away there was a look of shock on her face. Quickly she leaned in again and kissed his lips...nothing...his chest wasn't heaving breath...

May couldn't cry...she was too shocked...the heart monitor next to her was unplugged...

"Drew..." She kissed him again and then the tears came. "Drew!"

Drew had tried that many times before--unplugging the heart monitor so no one knew when he died...Many times there have been fasle alarms...His heart would stop but they would catch it...

Only this time...it was too late to bring him back.

Drew had died in his sleep holding the love of his life.

Not waking up to forget...But dying with the memory...


	2. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :Authors Note:

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :)**

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort:_

_**Blinded Love--Pokemon--A May and Drew story--Complete**_

_**Missing: Where is the love?--Pokemon--A May and Drew story--Complete**_

_**May and Drew: I'll miss you more--Pokemon--Anouther May and Drew story XD lol--Complete**_

_**Unlikely Hero--Mario--Waluigi and Daisy story--In progress :P**_

_Family/Humor:_

_**Waluigi and a baby--Mario--Waluigi finds a baby on his front porch--In Progress**_

**_._**

**Thank you guys so much for your replies :D im so grateful**

**and yeah im sorry i had to kill him but i wasn't going to until i got to the end and decided that would be a perfect way to end it.**

**it made me cry too :(**

**I just went over and re-edited it. Nothing drastic but i hope it makes better sense now :\ lol :L i knew there were some parts were i was like...i dont think that gonna make much sense :L**

**but thank you guys so much for your reviews :D and dont worry :) i will write another one and i PROMISE :L i wont kill Drew XD...okay, OR May --**

**But just be warned if it DOES happen again lol:D but in the next one there will be no death :L**

**hehe :D well thanks for reading and im really glad you guys liked it :)**

**it makes me so happy :)**


End file.
